Coronamon
Coronamon is the Digimon partner of Eskil Mori. He is the symbol of sunshine. Coronamon can either warp Digivolve to Apollomon or biomerge with Eskil. Attacks * Coro-Knuckle: Throws multiple punches with fiery fists. * Corona Flame: Focuses the power of fire into the forehead and unleashes a ball of flame. Personality Coronamon is a lot like his tamer in the way that he is very knowledgeable. Coronamon is often the Digimon that knows the most about the other Digimon. Description Coronamon first appeared as Sunmon, when he first met his partner, Eskil. He Digivolves to Coronamon to fight Snimon in episode 1. Days later, he becomes Firamon to fight off Airdramon. During The Seven Great Demon Lords reign, Orochimon is sent to corrupt Eskil. Orochimon invades Eskil's brain, and starts robbing him of his knowledge and Eskil believes that his knowledge is worthless and hasn't done anything to benefit his team. Coronamon starts protesting, and DeDigvolves. Eskil feels bad for making his Digimon grow weaker and hits Orochimon with a stick, then yells how he wants his knowledge back. This makes his Crest of Knowledge glow, and Coronamon becomes Flaremon. Near the end of the series, Eskil uses his knowledge to benefit his friends, and he combines his strength with Coronamon's to create Apollomon. Coronamon later warp Digivolves to Apollomon to fight the final battle. Other Forms The name "Coronamon" refers to only the Rookie form of this Digimon. However, the Rookie form remains as the most common and preferred form, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. Sunmon Unlike most Digimon, Sunmon is both the In-Training and Fresh form of Coronamon. When Coronamon are born, they are born as Sunmon and don't Digivolve again until Coronamon. Sunmon is a sun-shaped Digimon. His only attack is Starlight. Attacks * Starlight: Uses energy from the stars against the opponent. Firamon Firamon is the Champion form of Coronamon. Firamon is a fiery lion-like with wings Digimon. He uses his knowledge to fight and win his battles. His strongest attack is Flame Dive. Attacks * Flame Dive: Winds his whole body with fire and comes down quickly from the sky to tackle. * Fira Claw: Winds his front leg(s) with fire and scratches the enemy. * Fira Bomb: Uses his full power to shoot fire bombs from the forehead. Flaremon Flaremon is Coronamon's Ultimate form. Flaremon looks like a lion Digimon with fiery features. After Coronamon is done in this form, he is forced to return to Sunmon. Flaremon's strongest attack is Crimson Beast-King Wave. Attacks * Crimson Beast-King Wave: Summons the spirit of the lion and releases a lion-shaped energy wave. * Red Lion Dance: Winds his fists and legs with fire and punches and kicks his opponents at a high speed. * Refreshing Roar: Turns fire into a devastating shockwave that is released with a roar that dissolve's away the enemy's data. Apollomon Apollomon is Coronamon's Mega form. Apollomon is a fiery lion-man Digimon. After this form, Coronamon is forced to turn back to a DigiEgg. Apollomon's strongest attack is Sol Blaster. Apollomon is known to represent Eskil's shining knowledge. * Sol Blaster: Fires a scorching solar orb generated from the sphere of flames on its back. * Phoebus Blow: Attacks with a single, deadly blow from a fist filled with its inner power. * Arrow of Apollo: Continuously fires red hot arrows from the shining jewels on its hands. * Holy Apollo Bolt: Summons a fiery bolt to attack his enemies. Category:Male Digimon Category:Digimon